


there at dawn

by blazeofglory



Series: holding on [1]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Mage Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: The tournament is won, the demons are defeated, and Hardwon takes care of Mavrus.
Relationships: Hardwon Surefoot/Mavrus
Series: holding on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596292
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	there at dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the end of Mage Madness! 
> 
> The title is from Those Nights by Bastille.

“More crick water for the captain!” Hardwon cheers, offering Mavrus the flask with a wide grin. “Let’s get fucked _up_.”

Mavrus hesitates for a second, though, and Hardwon clocks his posture for the first time—he’s got an arm wrapped around his stomach and he’s leaning heavily against the wall. But Mavrus smiles anyway and reaches for the flask, huffing deep. 

“I feel... _nothing_,” Mavrus says, an edge of awe in his voice as his grin widens. But his face falls quickly, dropping into a wince. “Okay, nope, I still feel pain. It was all numb for one very awesome second, but it’s back now.” 

“Shit, dude,” Hardwon says, rushing to Mavrus’ side and offering him a shoulder to lean on. “Need me to carry you to bed? I may not be as huge as I once was—and really, you should’ve _seen_ me, dude, I was _thick_—but, yeah, I can carry you.” 

“I can walk,” Mavrus replies with forced nonchalance, shrugging Hardwon off. He takes one step away and stumbles. He braces himself against the wall again and offers Hardwon a shaky smile. “Okay, carry me? But don’t tell anyone it’s ‘cause I’m hurt. If they ask, tell ‘em I just got _super_ fucked up on crick water.” 

“Right on,” Hardwon agrees, and he promptly scoops Mavrus. It’s not as easy as it would’ve been in his old body, but he’s still strong—Mavrus is heavy, but it feels kinda nice to hold him. He’s solid and warm and _alive_ in Hardwon’s arms. 

And—it hits Hardwon. There’s been so much going on and they _won_, so he hasn’t even really had the time to process everything yet—but Mavrus died. Mavrus was dead and for that one heart stopping moment, Mavrus was _gone_ and there was nothing Hardwon could do. 

Hardwon suddenly feels a lot more sober than he had a moment ago. 

He makes his way out of the crowd, and only Moonshine seems to notice—she gives him a thumbs up and a questioning grin and he nods, and then she gives him a wink. He glances down at Mavrus in his arms and then back over at Moonshine, and _oh_, she thinks they’re about to... 

Well. Hardwon would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about it. 

“I can’t believe I’m leaving a party _early_,“ Mavrus whines, rubbing his face tiredly. “Is this who I’ve become? Being a champion has turned me lame so quickly?” 

Hardwon laughs as they slip out of the party, mostly unnoticed by the wild crowd. Just as he’s getting a little concerned that he hasn’t seen Bev in a while, he spots him sitting down in a garden with Balnor and Erdan, who looks tired, and Bubbles the familiar is chasing a toy that Bev is waving around. Balnor is asleep, leaning against a tree, with an empty Bud Heavy on the ground next to him. All is well there—Hardwon keeps walking. 

“You’re not lame,” Hardwon reassures easily. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure you’re the least lame guy I know.” 

“Yeah?” Mavrus looks up at Hardwon, still smiling. “Thanks, dude.” 

Hardwon isn’t sure why, but he feels the need to look away when his heart skips a beat. 

It’s not long before they get back to Mavrus’ dorm—the magic tent is gone, but the beds are still there, so Hardwon carefully sets Mavrus down on the bed that looks like it’s never been slept in. 

Mavrus is looking... worse for the wear. His dark hair is a wild mess, his cropped jersey is bloodstained, and Hardwon thinks Mavrus might still be bleeding a little. Mavrus rubs his eyes, exhausted and uncaring of his wounds, but Hardwon can’t help but check—he sits on the side of the bed and gently pushes Mavrus’ jersey further up his chest, exposing more of his _nice_ abs—is it weird for Hardwon to notice them right now?—and red skin and a wound that is definitely still slowly bleeding. Mavrus looks like he’s been through the fucking ringer. 

“Are you... feeling okay?” Hardwon asks carefully. 

Mavrus snorts, then winces again. “Honestly? I feel like I died today, dude.” 

Hardwon looks away sharply, back to the shallow wound, and he’s never wished more that he had healing abilities. He’s useless here. 

“I’m glad you’re not dead,” he finally says, voice embarrassingly choked up. His throat feels thick and he doesn’t know what to say—he’s horrible with feelings, and he doesn’t even really know why he’s trying to talk about them right now. “I just wish I could’ve kept you safe.” 

Hardwon glances up to meet Mavrus’ eyes, and Mavrus is smiling softly at him. He looks so peaceful and sleepy, like his face isn’t bruised and his chest isn’t bleeding. It’s kind of weird, honestly, how hot he is. He doesn’t even have a _beard_. 

“You’re taking care of me now, right? That’s pretty good,” Mavrus says, and Hardwon laughs softly. 

“Is there anything you need?” Hardwon asks. He smooths his hands over Mavrus’ chest, adjusting his jersey and carefully avoiding the wound there. “I don’t know how much I can really help, but I can get Moonshine or Bev?” 

Hardwon makes to stand up, desperate to _help _somehow, but Mavrus grabs his hand. 

“I’ll be okay after I sleep,” Mavrus says quietly. “Just—can you stay?” 

“Absolutely, yes,” Hardwon agrees, maybe too quickly. “Before I lay down, uh—do you need water? More blankets? A potion?”

Mavrus shakes his head, holding Hardwon’s gaze. He looks exhausted and rattled and beautiful and _alive_. They’re both quiet for a moment, and the air feels weirdly thick. 

He squeezes Mavrus’ hand and Mavrus squeezes back. 

The silence stretches on, ‘til Mavrus tilts his head to the side and gives Hardwon a strange look. 

“What?” Hardwon asks, frowning. “Is there something on my face?” 

Mavrus chuckles again, losing the seriousness all at once. “No, it’s just—there’s one more thing I want.” 

Hardwon doesn’t know why his heart is racing. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Mavrus’ lips turn up in a slow smile and he licks his bottom lip. Hardwon can’t look away. “Kiss me.”

Hardwon freezes. 

“Shit, okay, pretend I didn’t say that,” Mavrus continues frantically, smile dropping. “Let’s go to sleep, right? I love sleep, you love sleep, it’ll be great. Goodnight!” 

“Hold on,” Hardwon cuts in, brow furrowed as he processes what the _fuck _just happened. “You really mean that? You _want _that?” 

Mavrus looks away, shrugging. “Yeah, but it’s cool. I know we’re bros and—” 

Hardwon throws caution to the wind. He leans in, one hand gently cupping Mavrus’ cheek, and he kisses Mavrus hard. 

Mavrus makes a soft, surprised sound against Hardwon’s lips, and then he’s kissing Hardwon back. He reaches up, fingers sliding into Hardwon’s hair, and everything about it is _perfect._ Hardwon already knew he wanted this, but he didn’t realize just how _much_ until now. He doesn’t know how he’s survived without kisses like this. He doesn’t know how he’s survived without _Mavrus_. 

And it’s crazy—it’s _horrifying_—to think that Mavrus died today. There was almost a world where this kiss never got to happen; a world where Hardwon would be in mourning right now, over another lost friend, another bitter defeat, another squandered chance at love. And maybe that’s not what this is, but Hardwon is glad he’ll get the chance to find out. 

Mage Madness wasn’t really that long, but it felt like a fucking _lifetime_. Already, it feels like Hardwon’s known Mavrus for so much longer—Mavrus feels like one of the team now, and Hardwon doesn’t want that to end. Mavrus bites Hardwon’s lip and Hardwon licks into Mavrus’ mouth, and his thoughts are scattered for a moment, but they come back, and—Hardwon doesn’t want to leave Mavrus behind. 

But he should. What lays after this—Thiala, Hell, Ilsed? Hardwon doesn’t want to drag Mavrus through all of that; he would hate himself if he lost Mavrus again and couldn’t save him. 

After a long moment, Hardwon reluctantly pulls back. Mavrus tries to pull him back into another kiss immediately, but Hardwon _just _manages to resist. The dark thoughts slip away as he smiles down at Mavrus, who looks awestruck and handsome and _really _turned on. 

“You need to rest,” Hardwon says quietly. Mavrus is so good-looking it’s kind of insane, and Hardwon wants to kiss him ‘til he can’t think anymore, but Mavrus is exhausted and injured, and Hardwon just wants to see him healed up. “You’ll feel better in the morning.” 

Mavrus lets out a dramatic huff. “Can we make out more tomorrow?” 

“Oh, absolutely,” Hardwon answers immediately, chuckling as he settles back down in bed, pressed against Mavrus’ side. The bed is so small, they wouldn’t fit any other way, but Hardwon has no complaints. “As soon as you wake up, just nudge me out of my trance and we can do whatever you want, dude.” 

Mavrus laughs easily, then swears again. “Fuck, okay, laughing still hurts. Time to sleep.” 

Hardwon can’t resist—he turns his head and Mavrus is already looking at him. They’re both smiling when Hardwon leans in and kisses Mavrus softly. 

In the morning, Hardwon will have to leave. The war is on and he is needed, so he’ll go. 

But Mavrus is warm against Hardwon’s side, and his lips are soft, and Hardwon really isn’t sure he’d be able to say _no_ if Mavrus asks to come with them. 

“This is fuckin’ _awesome_,” Mavrus whispers as they break apart, and Hardwon grins. 

“Go to sleep, dude,” Hardwon replies, reaching over to tuck a piece of Mavrus’ hair behind his ear. “I’ll be here in the morning.” 

Mavrus sighs heavily, as if put out, but his eyes are already drifting shut. 

“Goodnight,” Mavrus whispers, nuzzling closer. “Tomorrow, I’m totally gonna su—” 

“_Okay_,” Hardwon interrupts with a nervous laugh as he wraps an arm around Mavrus, holding him close. “Go to bed, buddy.” 

Mavrus makes a soft, sleepy sound that is _way _too cute. 

“Okay,” Mavrus whispers, eyes closed and already half-asleep. 

It’s not long before Hardwon falls asleep too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I went hunting for some Hardwon/Mavrus fic and found NONE, so I took it upon myself to deliver some. Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
